


A family of four

by ambreuk



Category: British Royalty RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambreuk/pseuds/ambreuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Kate have now two children to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A family of four

‘’Hush, Georgie. We don’t want to wake up Mummy. She is very tired, you have to let her sleep. Can you do that, sweetie?’’ William whispered this to George, whilst carrying him into their bedroom, where Kate was still sleeping. If William let George walk in, he would most likely jump on his mother. He placed George on the big bed and then bent over the crib to see his daughter was already awake as well. ‘’Please don’t start crying, sweetie,’’ he spoke to her. ‘’I know you are hungry, but could you let your beautiful Mum sleep for another few minutes, please?’’ He cradled Charlotte and then placed her next to George on the bed, gesturing to his son he needed to be careful around her. And so George was. He snuggled beneath the crisp white blankets and gently stroked the few hairs on Charlotte’s head. William looked on proudly.

Unfortunately, all the stirring and whispering had woken Kate up after all. But she didn’t mind in the slightest. There were worse ways of waking up on a Sunday morning; now her whole family was lying in the same bed at once. She turned around and gave William a sleepy smile. ‘’Morning,’’ she said, her voice still hoarse from not using it over night.

‘’Morning, darling,’’ William smiled back. ‘’You look cute, with your hair all ruffled.’’

‘’You say that every morning,’’ Kate chuckled.

‘’It’s true every morning. Georgie, give Mummy a kiss from me, please? I can’t reach her.’’

George did as he was told and showered his mother with wet little kisses all over her head. Kate pulled him close and let him snuggle close next to her. Kate looked over at William, who was at this moment busy staring at his new daughter, just two weeks old. She had already changed a lot and you could practically see her grow. When he felt Kate staring, he looked up. ‘’Isn’t this wonderful?’’ he sighed happily. ‘’Just the four of us, here in bed together.’’

Kate wanted to agree with them, but Charlotte decided to spill the mood by starting to cry. Kate chuckled. ‘’Somebody is hungry.’’ She carefully pulled Charlotte a little closer and lifter her shirt, so her baby could start drinking. George made way for her, but kept a close eye on them. He was very interested in his baby sister.

‘’What do you want to do today?’’ William asked. Since they had arrived here at Anmer Hall they hadn’t been going out much, because Kate needed her rest. But she was feeling itchy to be outside again, so they had decided to make a little trip today.

‘’Nothing too tiring,’’ Kate said. Then, nodding at Charlotte, ‘’it’s only been two weeks. My body is still sore.’’

William nodded understandingly. ‘’We can walk into the village, eat some ice cream and walk back,’’ he suggested. ‘’And when that is too much for you, you will stay there on some bench and I come pick you up with the car.’’

Kate smiled at him. ‘’That won’t be necessary, I hope. It’s not that far.’’

‘’I know, but just in case. What do you say?’’ William asked Kate.

Kate, however, looked at George. ‘’What do you think, Georgie, do you want to eat some ice cream today?’’

‘’Yes!’’ George said happily. ‘’Like ice.’’

‘’That’s what I thought,’’ William grinned. ‘’Let’s get you into bath, now, okay?’’

George started bouncing up and down the bed, thrilled by the idea of having ice cream, and this was bothering Charlotte. She liked to drink in peace. William quickly scooped George in his arms and made his son fly over his head as he walked out of the bedroom.

Kate smiled as they walked away. ‘’You are quite lucky to have such a wonderful Dad and brother, Charlie,’’ she whispered.


End file.
